Hylian Bloodline
by USA Tiger
Summary: On Harry's 16th birthday, he receives a creature inheritance into an Elven race that he can't figure out. Now he's hearing voices and magic seems to come easier to him. The voices offer him a new home, will Harry accept or will he stay in the world he died for.
1. Chapter 1

Hylian Bloodline

Author: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo.

Author Note: So there's this whole type of HP fics, where Harry, and/or other characters from the series, go through some sorta changing because of non-human blood in their DNA, as I'm sure a lot of readers know. Don't get me wrong, I like these fics, there's a lot of good fics out there with this theme. But Harry, or so-and-so character, goes through a radical change in looks. Harry becomes more handsome, or he becomes very pretty if it's a slash fic and he's the bottom in the relationship, gets all these cool powers, there's a radical change to his looks depending on what race he turns into. Yadda, yadda, yadda.

Like I said, there's a lot of good fics out there. So I always wondered, what if Harry got a creature inheritance where very little changed about him and it had only a little impact on the story until later in his life. I chose Hylian because, in the Zelda series, there is very little difference between Hylians and Humans, in fact, Hylians are even called human by the other races in the games, most of the time. The only differences between the two races, are the shape of their ears which, according to the games, Hylian ears are pointed so they can hear the goddesses when they speak, and that Hylians have a close connection to magic.

This is not planned on being a long story at all, just one or two chapters after this one. And it's just a side project, so it'll be awhile before I work on the next chapter.

This story now has a beta: Tsuyu-the-Hanyou.

Chapter 1

Harry's hands flexed nervously as he sat by his window in his tiny borrowed bedroom, at his relatives house at #4 Privet Drive. It was the night before his 16th birthday, in a few minutes e would be a year older and he was a bit worried about what was to come, even if it did distract him from his godfather Sirius Black's death, just before the start of the summer.

You see, young Harry Potter was a wizard, an ability he inherited from his parents, James and Lily Potter, who were a wizard and witch respectively, as was his godfather. When Harry was only a year old, on the night of Halloween, a dark, evil wizard named Tom Riddle, or as the rest of the wizarding world knew him as, Lord Voldemort, had come to his and his parent's home. Voldemort had killed his parents, then tried to kill him. Harry had never known why the man had wanted to kill him, until the end of his previous school year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Over 15 years before, a woman named Sybil Trelawney, who is currently one of the two professors of Divination at Harry's school, made a prophecy, during the interview of the position that she now held, that foretold that a boy born at the end of July would be the downfall of Voldemort.

One of Voldemort's minions, called Death Eaters, had overheard the first part of the prophecy and had told his master the contents. Harry and one of his friends, Neville Longbottom, had been the only two children that supposedly fit the prophecy, which led to both Harry and Neville's families going into hiding, under a spell called the Fidelius Charm. The man who kept the 'secret' of where the Potters were hiding, Peter Pettigrew, was secretly working for Voldemort and had told the dark wizard where the Potters location was, resulting in the elder Potters deaths. But when Voldemort had attempted to kill Harry, the Killing curse had, whether through something his mother had done or something else entirely, had reflected back on to Voldemort, turning the mad wizard into a dark, bodiless spirit that floated off into the night, vowing revenge. The end result of that night, left Harry an orphan, a cursed scar on his forehead and living with his bitter aunt Petunia, magic hating uncle-in-law Vernon and his bully of a cousin Dudley.

At the end of Harry's 4th year at his school, Voldemort had used a dark ritual, using Harry's blood, which gave him back his body. And let's not forget that Voldemort had tried again and again to kill Harry, one way or another, all the way from when he started his schooling at Hogwarts.

This wasn't what had Harry so nervous, though it was enough to drive anyone batty. No, Harry was worried about something else completely. On the train ride back home from school, one of Harry's friends, Luna Lovegood, had absently wondered if Harry would receive a creature inheritance when he reached his 16th birthday. Confused, Harry had turned to one of his two best friends, Ron Weasley, a boy that came from a pure blooded wizarding family, for explanation. Ron had blushed slightly, but explained that sometimes during their 16th to 18th birthday, a magical child, who had enough magic in them, could have long dormant genes from any other humanoid race, from werewolves to elves, become active again. It didn't happen often and not every wizarding family married someone who wasn't human. But the Potters did have some non-human blood in their bloodline, but what races those were Ron didn't know, as it wasn't really talked about outside of the families.

Hermione Granger, Harry's other best friend, assured Harry that he wouldn't turn into a different race and not to be silly as genetics didn't work like that, but Harry wasn't as sure as his friend. Harry had seen some pretty wild stuff since rejoining the wizarding world when he turned 11. Not only that, but Harry had the worst luck of impossible things happening to him. He was the only survivor of the Killing Curse, he managed to survive a bite from one of the deadliest magical snakes in the world, and he could create a fully formed Patronus since he was 13. And that was just the tip of the iceberg of things that had happened to him over the years.

So yes, Harry was very worried that he would turn into a completely different race than the one he was born into. And what really scared him is that he didn't even have a clue on what it could be. Harry didn't know much of anything about his father's family other than it was an old Pureblood family. Hell, he didn't know much about his mother's family either, except that his aunt was a bitter woman, jealous that her younger sister had magic and she did not.

Harry glanced at the clock on the edge of his rickety desk, it was close to midnight now and Harry didn't know if the change, if it came at all, would happen right as the clock struck 12 or if it would happen sometime during the course of the day. Glancing out the window again, Harry could see his beloved owl, Hedwig, flying towards him followed by two larger owls and a little ball of feathers that masqueraded as an owl named Pigwidgeon, Pig for short, that belonged to his friend Ron.

"Hello Hedwig." Harry whispered as his owl landed in front of him on the desk, letting him detach the birthday gift from Hermione, then unloaded the two large owls that had come with her, recognizing one of them as a Hogwart's school owl.

"Shhh Pig, you'll wake my relatives!" Harry said as he caught Pig next, the little owl was fast but he wasn't as fast as a Snitch.

"Hoot hoot!" Pig said happily.

"Shh!" Harry hushed him again and removed the package from Pig's feet. "Try to keep him quiet, will you Hed?" He pleaded with his owl as he placed Pig in the cage with her until he sent the tiny owl back with an answering letter to his friend.

"Kryeee." Hedwig made an agreeing noise, bopping her wing on top of Pig's head when he started to hoot again. The school owl flew off once it was free of its burden while the other owl flew over to Harry's wardrobe, resting on top. Harry quickly discovered that the owl belonged to Neville who he had become closer to during the previous school year. Neville's birthday was today and Harry had sent the other boy a book on Herbology that he had found in an owl order catalog.

_Harry,_

_Thank you for the book, I've been looking forward to reading it since it came out. I heard what Luna and Ron said on the train about a possible creature inheritance so I sent a book on difference races, just in case. It might be a fun read either way, the author is as far from the pink toad as possible._

_Neville_

Harry smiled to himself as he read the letter and opened the package that Neville sent which was, as he said, a book called 'Magical Races 101'.

_Harry,_

_I hope you're having a nice birthday, or as nice as it can get for you with those horrible relatives of yours. If they do anything to you, let somebody know so they can get you out of there. How are you coping? Have you talked to anyone about Sirius? It's not good to keep your feelings bottled up inside. And don't forget, none of what happened was your fault! I'm sure Sirius wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over what happened. Hopefully you'll be allowed to leave that awful place soon and I'll be seeing you soon._

_Love, Hermione_

"Same old Hermione." Harry whispered as he opened her gift with a sad smile, it was a book on defense spells. Really powerful ones too, by the look of it.

"Caw!" Harry startled and looked over at his window again. In his window sat a white coloured crow, or maybe a raven, he wasn't sure. The bird made another cawing noise and hopped closer, holding out a foot with an envelope attached. He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized Luna's loopy hand writing.

"Only Luna would have a white crow." Harry said with a soft laugh.

"CAW!" The bird protested loudly, making Harry jump. Hedwig made a barking noise at the other bird, telling it to be quiet. Harry glanced back at his bedroom door, afraid that the noise had awakened his uncle. The snoring coming from down the hallway paused for a second, then resumed just as quickly.

"Sorry, sorry, a raven then?" Harry asked softly once that scare was over.

"Caw." The raven seemed to nod its head, then flew up to sit beside Neville's owl. Harry shook his head, then turned to the envelope that had been attached to the raven's foot. It was a tiny bit heavy, like something other than a letter was within it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I do hope the Nargals are leaving you alone this summer. Daddy and I were in America, tracking the elusive 'Jersey Devil' for an interview with the paper…_

Harry stopped reading for a moment and shook his head, he didn't know what a 'Jersey Devil' was, but Luna and her father seemed to look for the strangest things to write about.

_No luck so far, but we have met a very nice group of muggles that call themselves 'Devil Hunters', that have given us a lot of information. I found a nice little shop that sold a neat array of items and found something I think you'll like._

_Happy summer,_

_Luna_

Curious, Harry reached into the envelope and took out the other item inside. It was a small, round pendant, roughly the size of an American half dollar coin. One side was decorated with a golden triangle made up of three smaller triangles on top of a silvery blue background. On the reverse side was the same background but had a red bird emblem instead.

_'I wonder what made her think to send this to me?' _Harry wondered as he stroked the triangle emblem with his fingertip. He yawned, suddenly feeling very, very tired. He just managed to stumble over to his sorry excuse for a bed, falling down onto it with little to no grace. Harry glanced over at the clock on his desk, seeing it was just after midnight as his green eyes drooped closed and the last thought he had, before falling into a deep sleep, was that his ears seem to be burning. The pendant that Luna gave him stayed clutched in his fist as Harry slept, watched over by three owls and a raven.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning, he blinked sleepily as the sun shone through the window into eyes. He sat up, fixing his glasses that had become askew on his face while he slept and looked around his tiny bedroom. He jumped slightly as something fell to the floor with a small clank and the birds in his room ruffled their feathers in irritation when awoken from their naps.

"Caw!" Luna's raven scolded Harry.

"Sorry." He mumbled softly as he leaned over to see what fell to the floor. It was the pendant that Luna had gifted him, picking it up by its chain off the floor. He gazed at it for a moment or two, then unhooked the clasp on the chain, putting it around his neck. The pendant, with the golden triangle side showing, rested just under the hollow of his neck. Harry then drug himself out of bed and stretched as he tried to determine if anything was different about himself.

_'Hmm… I don't really feel any different. I don't suddenly have better eyesight and I'm still short and skinny as ever,' _Harry thought. _'I didn't suddenly grow wings or horns or claws… I guess Hermione was right, nothing happened.'_ Well, maybe not nothing, Harry could feel _something _around him and in him but there didn't seem to be any physical changes. Smiling happily, Harry quietly left his bedroom and headed down the short hallway to the loo. He could hear his relatives moving around downstairs, Vernon already likely gone to work by this time. His aunt and uncle had mostly left him alone since the Order of the Phoenix had threatened them at the train station. Harry was glad as he had been worried that Vernon, who hated all magical people, who he saw as freaks and hated being threatened, would take his anger out on Harry.

Dudley, on the other hand, except for a couple of half-hearted taunts, seemed to leave Harry alone. Harry caught the other teen staring at him sometimes, but Dudley always quickly looked away if he noticed that Harry had caught his stare. So this had been one of the calmer and more peaceful summers he'd had at the Dursley's, other than worrying about what Voldemort was up to or mourning for his godfather Sirius, of course.

Harry yawned again as he slid into the bathroom to use the toilet, then stood at the sink to wash his hands. When he looked up into the mirror, Harry nearly gave a startled shout, muffling the noise at the last second.

With a trembling hand, Harry reached up to touch his ears. Sometime during the night, they had become longer, tapering out into a point. It made him look like an elf, or the muggle version of an elf at any rate. As he touched the long narrow lobe, Harry found it to be all too real. He quickly dashed back to his room and wrote out a note on a scrap of notebook paper.

_Professor Lupin,_

_I woke up this morning with pointed ears!_

_Harry_

Short but it was straight to the point and it should get his old defense professor's attention.

"Hedwig." Harry said as he walked over to her perch. "I need you to take this to professor Lupin, it's an emergency."

"Kyrreee." Hedwig wasn't happy about being waked up but seeing the slight panic her owlet was in, she grabbed the note in her beak and quickly flew out the window. Harry let out a slow breath, it would be a while before anyone responded to the note. To keep his mind off of it, he decided to write back to his friends.

* * *

Petunia looked up from the lunch she was making her beloved son, Dudley, as somebody knocked on the front door.

_'It had better not be another door-to-door salesman.'_ She thought as she wiped her hands on a towel and quickly opened the door to answer it. "Yes, can I help- What are you doing here!?" She hissed when she saw the two men on her doorstep.

"Good afternoon Petunia." Albus Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkling eye. Beside him, Remus Lupin coughed softly to cover up the laugh that wanted to escape when he saw the outraged look on the woman's face. "We're her to see young Mr. Potter."

Petunia's first instinct was to tell the old man that her nephew wasn't there, but she stopped herself, just in time, as Dumbledore knew better than that.

"Get in here before you draw anymore unwanted attention." She hissed instead, eyeing Albus's bright and colourful robes then Remus's shabby-looking ones, hopefully none of her neighbours saw the pair. Another thought occurred to her as she shut the door, turning to her unwanted guests. "Are you here to take the fre-boy off our hands?"

Remus growled softly and Albus gave Petunia a disapproving look as she nearly called Harry a freak in front of him. Petunia cowered slightly under the growl and stare from both men.

"Yes, I do believe young Harry had spent enough time with your family this year. Why don't you go give Harry the good news, while I keep Petunia company?" Albus said to Remus with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Remus nodded once and took off up the stairs, smirking a little at the strangled whimper that Petunia gave when she was left alone with the elderly wizard. The werewolf walked down the hallway to the door with all the locks on it, growling slightly at the sight of them. He understood the need for the blood wards and why Harry needed to stay at his aunt's house every year but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Harry?" Remus called as he knocked on the door. The door opened a bit and Remus found himself at wand point, a small sad smile crossing his face. He hated that Harry had to be so cautious at all times, even in the safety of his own home, but everyone was like that now since You-Know-Who was confirmed to be back.

"Why wouldn't you let me confront the Boggart in my third year?" Harry asked softly.

"I was afraid that it would turn into He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Remus answered. "You told me that Dementors were your greatest fear." He watched as Harry relaxed, putting his wand away and opening the door.

"Sorry Professor I-" Harry started to say.

"Don't, Harry." Remus said with a smile, but startled a little at the sight of Harry's ears. The boy wasn't kidding, he really did have pointed ears. Not slightly pointed, as he had thought when he got the letter, but long slender ears that tapered off into points. "It's sadly a truth that you have to make sure of who we are. And remember, I'm no longer your professor, you may call me Remus or Moony if you like."

"Alright… err… Moony." Harry said with a slight smile. "And I know my ears are… well…"

"I'm a little surprised, I'm not going to lie, Harry." Remus said as he entered the boy's room and sat down on the sorry excuse for a cot in the corner. "When your letter came, my first thoughts jumped to the Elven blood that I knew runs in James's family but an Elf's ears, a real Elf's not a House Elf's, aren't quite that long."

"So it's another thing I've done differently." Harry said with a sigh and a slump of his shoulders. Remus stood and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"Don't despair Harry." Remus said softly. "We'll figure this out. Pack up your things, Professor Dumbledore and I are here to take you away for the rest of the summer."

"Alright." Harry said happily as he knelt down on the floor and started to pull out his things, hidden under the floorboards. Remus smiled and opened Harry's trunk, waiting until the boy had his things out before casting a packing spell. "Profess- Moony, I'm not going to stay _there _am I?" Harry asked softly.

"No, Dumbledore thought it would be safer for you to stay at Number 12, but Molly and I convinced him that it would be better for you to stay at the Burrow this summer." Remus assured him. Harry gave Remus a grateful smile. The house in question was Number 12 Grimmauld Place, the family home of his godfather's family. Sirius had hated the house, having all sorts of bad memories from living there in his youth, and being stuck there all year did nothing for the man's mental health. Harry had hated it as well, hated how it affected his beloved godfather, but there were also so many recent memories attached to the place, it hurt just to think about it.

A few minutes later, the Elven eared wizard and scarred werewolf came down the stairs with Harry's trunk between them. They found Albus in the living room with Petunia and Dudley, both of which were huddled together on the couch.

"Ah, there we are." Albus said as he calmly put down the cup of sweet tea he had been nursing. "We've taken up enough of your time Petunia, we must be on our way."

Petunia didn't answer him, staring at Harry's ears and thinking to herself that the boy had made himself into even more of a freak. Dudley also looked at Harry's ears in wonder, reminded of characters from a few of the games one of his mates from school liked to play. Dudley himself didn't play the fantasy games, at least not at home since his parents would have had a fit. Any other game was ok, in fact the more violent ones seemed to please Vernon Dursley as it didn't contain any 'rubbish magic', in his own words.

Albus, Remus and Harry stepped outside and around to the back of the house. Harry's trunk was shrunk down to a much smaller size, so Harry could slip it into his pocket, then was offered a Portkey. Eyeing it with distaste, Harry grabbed a hold of it and allowed it to whisk him away to the Burrow.

* * *

"Blimey, mate!" Ron said as soon as he saw Harry. "Guess Hermione was wrong."

"Yeah." Harry said with a blush as he reached up to touch his ears. "It's kinda unreal. So, I'm staying in your room?"

"Yeah, Mum already put the extra bed in." Ron said as they walked up the rickety stairs to his room. They each had a hold of Harry's trunk that had been un-shrunk by Dumbledore before the man had left. "So, anything else different about you? I mean you're an elf! Shouldn't your eyesight be fixed too?"

"Other than my ears, nothing else has changed." Harry said with a shake of his head. "I guess my hearing is a little better but otherwise I seem normal."

"Monie is going to go off when she sees this." Ron mused as he pushed open the door to his room and dropped the trunk at the end of the bed Harry was going to use.

"Where is she, anyway?" Harry asked.

"On holiday with her parents, she's coming here when they get back." Ron explained as he sat down on his bed. Hedwig gave a greeting sound, cooing contently as Harry walked over and started to pet her chest feathers.

"Well, at least I have a little time before she sees this." Harry said with a touch of amusement.

A few days later, Hermione arrived to spend the rest of the summer with her two friends and glared when she saw Harry's newly shaped ears.

"That isn't funny, Harry. You shouldn't have had somebody transfigure your ears like that!" She said.

"Sorry Hermione, but they did this all on their own." Harry said with a shake of his head.

"But genetics don't work like that!" Hermione cried in disbelief.

"What can I say? Magic seems to go beyond all logic." Harry said as he shrugged his shoulders. Hermione sighed, then reached up to touch one of the ears, with Harry's permission.

"What are you going to do at school?" She asked as she studied Harry's ears.

"Don't know, but I don't fancy walking around like this." Harry said. "They aren't too bad but I get enough of getting stared at as it is. I'm hoping I can have a glamour put on them so they appear normal."

"That may be best." Hermione sighed. "As fickle as everyone is, not being human anymore would rankle someone's chains." Harry nodded, he was used to the public treating him like a god-like hero one moment, only to turn around and treat him like he was the next 'Dark Lord' in the next. He hated it with a passion.

* * *

Harry fumed silently to himself as he lay back on his bed, in the sixth year dorm in the Gryffindor tower at Hogwarts, as he thought back to the rest of his summer and the train ride to school. For the most part it hadn't been too bad, Dumbledore had provided a glamour charm, that would make his ears appear like a normal humans, that Harry could take on and off. After getting used to his newly pointed ears, Harry found that he sorta liked them, even if they did make him stand out. Everything else about him didn't change at all, except he found that magic came a bit easier to him. Harry and Hermione had gone through the book Neville had given him, trying to pinpoint which Elven race he now belonged to, but Harry didn't fit into any of them. The Elven races listed in the book, didn't have ears as long as Harry and their eyesight was said to be perfect while Harry's hadn't changed at all. He didn't know what to make of it, other than once again he was different.

A few days after arriving at the Burrow, Dumbledore had taken him to meet and convince a wizard named Horace Slughorn to return to Hogwarts to teach Potions. That only meant that Snape had kicked the bucket or had finally gotten the position of professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. While he would prefer the former, Harry knew he wasn't that lucky. He didn't like the way the headmaster told him that Slughorn would 'collect' him, like he was a bloody action figure. Then, during the yearly trip to the magical alley called Diagon Alley, Harry and his two friends had seen their fellow student and Harry's rival, Draco Malfoy, entering a store in Knockturn Alley, an alley with a dark history, named Borgin and Burkes with a group of shady men. Malfoy had bought a strange cabinet, Harry vaguely remembered it as the one he hid in, the summer before his second year at Hogwarts when he accidently flooed into the store, and what looked like a necklace.

Harry was _sure _that Malfoy had been marked as a follower to his enemy Voldemort and was up to something. But his two friends, Ron and Hermione, and everyone else told him not to worry about it. Bloody hell, they were at _war! _Why did they brush off his worries? Couldn't they at least be on their guard?

The young wizard sighed softly and turned on his side, glaring at the curtains that were drawn close around his four poster bed. He was having a hard time falling asleep, and even if he did, Harry was sure that he wouldn't sleep for long. He was plagued with nightmares of death or visions sent to him by Voldemort, by the mental connection they shared, sometimes Harry could tell the difference. It was rare when he got a good night's sleep.

_My poor child…_ Harry sat up in alarm. He could have sworn that he had just heard a soft female voice ghosting in his ears. _Peace, my lost child… come lay down and rest. I will guard your dreams…_

Harry swayed slightly, yawning as he suddenly felt extremely tired. He knew he should be worried that he was hearing a voice in his head, but his mind was so fuzzy now, he couldn't keep his eyes open. As Harry fell into a deep sleep, he could have sworn that he heard a soft lullaby.

* * *

Harry was hearing voices. Four voices to be exact. Four voices that seemed to belong to four different women and Harry didn't have a clue where they were coming from. He wondered if everything was getting to be too much for him. After all, he had his school work on top of private lessons with Headmaster Dumbledore; Harry had no idea what the hell all these memories were supposed to be showing him. He had heard of the saying 'Know thy enemy' but other than the fact Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he was known as in the past, had a habit of stealing stuff, Harry really wasn't learning anything important since he already knew the man was evil.

On top of that, Harry was now the Quidditch Captain of his house team, so he had to manage all the practices after the hell that was tryouts, and he was doing his best to keep an eye on Malfoy. He still couldn't believe _no one _was taking the threat of the blonde seriously. During the last Hogsmeade visit, Katie Bell had been badly cursed by a necklace she had gotten somewhere, and Harry swore that it was the same one that Malfoy had been looking at during the summer.

Then there was the tiff between himself and Hermione over potions. Harry had found, at the start of the year since Slughorn was the new potions professor, or returning professor anyway, that he had been accepted into the class as had his friend Ron. Not having bought a book for the class, he and Ron had been allowed to take one of the books left over from older students. Harry had ended up with an old, raggedy book that had belonged, at one time, to someone called 'The Half Blood Prince'.

Whoever this Prince person was, he or she had known their potions. Harry had been excited about learning to brew potions before he started school when he was 11. He had read all of the potions books he had bought at Diagon Alley but that passion had died that very first potions class, when Severus Snape belittled Harry and asked him questions that weren't even taught to first years. The previous owner of the book had written, to the side, the proper or at least better ways to brew potions and Harry found his love of brewing coming back. But since he now was doing better than Hermione in the class, the two of them had been fighting over the book. He had even offered to let her use it, but she had refused, telling him over and over to get rid of it.

And speaking of Slughorn, Dumbledore had been correct about the man trying to 'collect' him and had even encouraged it since he wanted Harry to get something from the man. Harry didn't like it and he _hated _being used as a pawn piece.

And let's not forget the crazy, evil dark wizard out to kill him.

So yes, Harry was stressed and now he was hearing voices.

_"I am going completely crazy.' _Harry thought to himself as he tiredly sat down in an empty desk in an old abandoned classroom. He took out the Marauder's map, a magical map his father, godfather, Remus and that traitor Pettigrew, had made during their school years at Hogwarts that showed almost all of the school and everyone in it. Saying the phrase that would activate the magic of the map, Harry stared blankly at it for a few seconds.

_Why _was he hearing voices? Was it all in his head? He was afraid to tell anyone he was hearing them, Harry was sure he would be either in the hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's care or in St. Mungo's quicker than you could say Quidditch, if he said anything. And the thing was, he didn't feel threatened by the voices. They were either encouraging or comforting when they spoke to him, ghosting over his pointed ears like a soft breeze. Speaking of his ears…

Harry checked the map and, seeing that no one was near, then canceled the glamour spell that made his ears appear like a normal human's. Glancing at the map again, Harry tried to locate Malfoy's name and sighed as he noticed the blond wizard was down in the Slytherin dorms.

_Patience _one of the voices ghosted in his ears, reminding him of cool gentle water. _Have patience, young one_

Patience for what? For Malfoy to slip up? For the other wizard to complete whatever it was he was going to do? Harry sighed again, he didn't know anymore.

_Don't give up! _This time it was another voice, one that was almost child-like and cheery when it spoke to him. Harry sighed softly, the voices were encouraging and almost mother like, but Harry didn't know if it was in his head or a trick of Voldemort's via their connection. Harry's sharp hearing picked up the sound of footsteps in the hallway outside the room, he glanced quickly at the map and relaxed when he saw it was just Luna.

"Good morning Harry." Luna said in her dreamy sort of way, as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She smiled and tilted her head as she gazed at Harry's long, slender ears. "I think you look better this way." She said as she closed the door.

"Hmmm, it took a bit of getting used to." Harry said as he touched one of his ears.

"You shouldn't be afraid of them." Luna said as she sat down on top of a desk across from Harry.

"Huh?" He asked as he looked up at the blond girl.

"The voices." Luna said. "You don't have to be afraid of them. Only you are able to hear them here on this world."

"Luna…" Harry's voice trailed off, he wanted to know how the girl knew he was hearing voices, how she knew it wasn't a trick of Voldemort's. And what the heck did she mean by 'this world'?

"You'll see in all good time." Luna said with a nod. "For now, they're watching out for their lost child."

_Oh I like her _Another voice chimed in, sassy and powerful sounding.

_She's a clever one _The voice that sounded like cool water said in amusement. Harry looked over at Luna again, she was staring at a spot on the wall and giving a tiny smile, as if she was watching something. Harry squinted his eyes and tried to see what Luna saw but the only thing he could see was a hole between the stones where only something as small as a mouse could fit through.

"What do you see?" Harry finally asked.

"It's a Minish." Luna said with a dreamy smile, unlike Harry, she could see a tiny being with a mousey face and a long feather like tail, wearing a tiny blue robe and red hat. "They travel to, and live on, several worlds. They like to make people happy and they like to hide what they make or find under stuff, for people to find." (1)

Harry looked at Luna, amused, he didn't know if Luna was being truthful or was making all this up. With the dreamy blond, you could never be too sure. His friend seemed to know things other people didn't but when it came to the creatures she talked about, Harry didn't know if she was really seeing them or if it was all her active imagination.

"I don't see anything." He said out loud.

"I'm not surprised." Luna said as she finally turned her attention back to Harry. "Usually only children and animals are able to see them. It's too bad, they really are sweet. They sometimes help me find my stuff when it wanders off."

_Do you think she has Sheikah blood? _The cheery child voice asked.

_'What in the name of Merlin is a 'Sheikah'?' _Harry wondered to himself. He shook himself out of his thoughts as Luna stood up and headed for the door.

"It's lunch time." Luna said. "I do hope they have fried green tomatoes, Daddy and I had some while in America this summer. It was quite good." Harry chuckled and wiped the map clean with a whispered 'Mischief Managed' then reapplied the glamour on his ears.

"Maybe Luna, maybe." Harry said as he walked out with her.

* * *

"This plan sounds really, really stupid." Harry said as he looked at his friends and the Order of the Phoenix. It was the summer following his sixth year at Hogwarts. He had been right about Malfoy all along, the other boy had been under orders to not only kill Dumbledore but to let the Dark Lord's Death Eaters into a school full of children. Malfoy hadn't been able to complete the first part of his mission, for whatever reason the blond ferret's hand was stayed, but it didn't matter as Snape had done it for him. Harry could still remember hearing Albus say 'Please' to the Potions Master before the man had cast the killing curse, sending Dumbledore's body falling from the tower. All while Harry was trapped under the man's spell that Dumbledore had cast as soon as they had come back from their mission of retrieving the locket horcrux from a cave Voldemort had visited in his youth as Tom Riddle.

In the end it hadn't even been the real locket, somebody with the initials R.A.B. had beaten them to the punch and taken the real horcrux. Hermione thought the initials could belong to Sirius's younger brother Regulus Black, who had been a Death Eater at one point but had died early on in the mad man's service according to his godfather. After Dumbledore's funeral, Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had all vowed to hunt down the rest of Riddle's horcruxes. But first, Harry had to live through one last summer with his relatives. He had already said his final goodbye to them, nothing good to say to either his aunt or uncle but was surprised when Dudley thanked him for saving him from the Dementors, two summers ago.

Harry was surprisingly happy to have made peace with at least one member of his family. He never thought he would get along with any of them after being abused by his guardians for all of his young life.

But now was not the time to think about that, he was surrounded by his friends and the Order whose 'oh-so brilliant' plan for getting him out of the house was to use Polyjuice on several people to make them all look like him and use them as bait for the Death Eaters, sure to be on their way.

"It's the only plan we got." Mad-eye Moody grunted.

"Then what do you plan on doing about these?" Harry snapped as he cancelled the glamour that hid his ears. Almost all the Order members gasped as moved back in surprise.

"What the bloody hell happened?!" Moody yelled in shock. (2)

"Dumbledore didn't let anyone know that I'm some sort of elf now, hmm?" Harry deadpanned as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You knew Moony, why didn't you tell them?"

"I-I thought Albus had said something." Remus said.

"Well, he bloody well didn't." Moody snapped, his magical eye rolling in its socket. "Well, too late to do anything about it now. Yer just gonna have to keep the glamour off so you'll blend in."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Harry groused. "Can't we use a portkey or something?"

"No time." Moody said as he used a cutting spell on a lock of Harry's hair and quickly added it to the Polyjuice. "Drink up!"

Harry watched as his friends, one-by-one, twisted into his own shape, finally turning away as it was a little disturbing to watch.

"I wonder if we can market these ears in the shop." One of the twins said as they touched the long narrow ears they now sported.

"Enough." Moody said. "Let's get a move on, you lot. Potter, you're with Hagrid."

* * *

"Wh-where is she?" Harry asked after he came to within the Tonk's home. The plan the Order had come up with hadn't worked well at all. The Death Eaters had attacked as soon as they left the house and had quickly figured out which one of the 'Harrys' was the real Harry, when he started to attack the Death Eaters back. At some point Voldemort had joined the fray and Harry's closer connection to his magic reacted with his wand, breaking the one that Voldemort had used against him. One thing Harry did remember, was his beloved owl Hedwig being killed by a stray spell.

"'Arry." Hagrid said sadly, he and the half giant had crashed into Tonk's parents' home and were recovering there until it was safe to leave.

"Please Hagrid." Harry whispered. "I… I need to say goodbye at least." Hagrid looked at him, then nodded sadly in understanding. The giant of a man grunted softly in pain as he stood up and led Harry outside.

"Mrs. Tonks said it was a'right to bury 'er out here." Hagrid said. "Haven't gotten 'round to it yet. She's there." He pointed a finger at a small lump under a white sheet. Harry fell to his knees beside the sheet and lifted it, his green eyes filling with tears as he gazed down at his beloved Snowy White Owl.

"Oh Hedwig, I'm so sorry." Harry whispered as he gathered Hedwig into his arms and cried softly.

_My poor child _Harry didn't even react anymore to hearing the voices. This was the fourth voice. He didn't hear it as often as the other three but when he did, it was like a mother speaking lovingly to her child. Harry knew it wasn't Lily Potter's voice, no it was someone much more soft spoken. _You loved her very much, didn't you?_

Harry nodded his head slightly, he did. Hedwig was his most loyal friend and she had always been there for him. To know that she was dead, at the hands of the Death Eaters, broke his heart. He felt like it was his fault the beautiful owl had been killed, the Death Eaters and Voldemort had been after him after all. Hedwig had just been the victim of a senseless war.

_I know she loved you, my lost child _The voice said in a gentle tone. _Then it's decided! She shall become one of mine and be by your side as your bond!_

_'What?' _Harry thought, confused, looking up as a large shiny feather floated down from the sky and landed on top of Hedwig. The feather glowed brightly and engulfed Hedwig in its light. Harry yelped as suddenly Hedwig started to grow heavy and larger in his arms, he gently and quickly placed her body on the ground and crawled backwards.

"Blimey." Hagrid said in awe as the light got brighter and brighter. Edward 'Ted' Tonks and Andromeda Tonks rushed out of the house as they noticed the light, standing next to Hagrid as they watched in stunned silence as the light died away as quickly as it came.

"CCCAAAAAAWWWW!"

"H-Hedwig?" Harry whispered in shock. He stood on shaky feet and reached out to the figure that had been left in his owl's place. The bird was large, larger than any bird Harry had ever seen, with a Shoebill-like face and a long feathery tail curled above the bird's back. The bird's feathers were still snowy white with flecks of black, and her eyes were still a golden amber colour.

The bird seemed to coo as she pressed her head up under Harry's questing hand, letting his fingers bury into the thick head crest.

"Hedwig!" Harry cried as he wrapped his arms around the changed owl's neck, crying tears of joy against her feathers. Hedwig lovingly preened Harry's hair and he didn't know how, but he could feel her love and affection for him.

_You are bonded for life, my children _The mothering voice said fondly. _You are both one half of a whole being_

_'Thank you.' _Harry thought to the voice.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione ran across the grounds of the Burrow and hugged Harry tightly as soon as he and Hedwig portkeyed in. "You're alright."

"Yeah." Harry said as he hugged her back. "I'm happy to see you're ok too."

"Blimey mate, that is one huge bird." Ron said in awe as he looked at Hedwig. Hermione stepped back as she looked as well.

"Harry, where did that bird come from?" Hermione asked.

"It's Hedwig." Harry said with a smile as he petted the side of Hedwig's long neck.

"Harry… that's impossible. Professor Lupin told us that Hedwig was killed in the fight." Hermione said.

"She… she was." Harry said softly, smiling again as Hedwig nudged him with her large head. "But then this feather came out of nowhere and landed on her body. It brought her back to life and changed her into this."

"I've never seen a bird like that before." Ron said as he reached out to pet the other side of Hedwig's neck.

"I haven't either." Hermione said. "Her beak looks a bit like a Shoebill's but I've never seen a magical bird like this before. Harry, are you sure this is Hedwig?"

"Yes Hermione, I'm sure." Harry said. "Hagrid was there, he saw her come back to life and change. So did Mr. and Mrs. Tonks, I mean Ted and Andy." Tonk's dad insisted that Harry just call him Ted instead of Mr. Tonks. Andromeda, who looked a scary lot alike her sister Bellatrix except she wasn't stark raving mad, sighed then smiled fondly, telling the teen to call her Andy if he liked.

"Harry, this shouldn't even be possible." Hermione said as she finally reached forward to touch Hedwig.

"I know, Hermione." Harry said with a shake of his head. "But these shouldn't be possible either and look at me." He waved a hand at his ears. "Look… I think I should tell you guys something. Something I've been hiding since last year."

Ron led the other two teens into the tree grove, close to the house, that was still within the wards that had been put up. Hermione and Harry quickly threw up as many privacy wards as they could so they wouldn't be overheard. Settling against Hedwig's side, letting the changed owl preen his hair, Harry told his two friends about the voices. He told them what he thought of each voice and how they whispered encouraging and comforting things to him, sometimes making quirky little comments about this person or that person around him.

"Harry, why didn't you say anything earlier?" Hermione asked, once Harry finished.

"I was scared." Harry said softly, looking down at his lap. "How can I tell people I was hearing the voices of four different women that I've never seen? People already think I'm crazy, whether they love me or not at the time. I didn't want to add to the rumours."

"But what if it was you-know-who mate?" Ron asked. "You said you still see visions from him sometimes."

"I had thought that, at least at first, but after a while…" Harry sighed and reached up to run his hand through his hair. "Whenever _he _sends something to me through our link, there's always pain involved. No matter what, there is always pain. I noticed that these voices, no pain at all. In fact, I'm always soothed a bit by them." Harry made sure not to say Voldemort's name like he usually did, Andy had warned him that Riddle's forces had cast a Taboo on the name that would also allow them to locate anyone who said the name Voldemort. The Taboo had been used in the first war as well, that was the whole reason why no one would say the dark lord's chosen name. Albus and the Ministry had broken the Taboo before the end of the last war but people remembered the fear and habits stuck. So now, Harry had to be careful not to use his enemy's name, which really sucked.

"So four random women somehow are able to talk to you telepathically?" Hermione asked. "I don't think psychic powers are real Harry."

"I don't know how they do it, Hermione." Harry said with another sigh, scratching the crest on Hedwig's head as she laid it in his lap, big golden eyes blinking. "But these voices, they seem to chase away _his _voice sometimes. I've been in a vision or a nightmare before and one of their voices start to speak and chase it away."

"Maybe it's some sort of goddess." Ron mused. Both Hermione and Harry turned their full attention to him making Ron flush. "What?"

"Goddess Ron? Really?" Hermione said with a shake of her head. "There's only one God."

"Yeah well, that's your belief." Ron snipped softly.

"What do you believe, Ron?" Harry asked. Harry himself didn't really believe in any gods or goddesses, not because he wasn't religious, but his family had never taken him to church. The Dursleys themselves only went during Christmas and Easter, just to be seen rather than to worship. Aunt Petunia was fond of saying he was a devil child when he was much younger. So Harry had never really put much thought into it.

"Well… every family has their own beliefs, yeah?" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Some worship the Norse gods, some Greek. I know a lot of muggleborns worship the same god as Hermione. My family… well we used to worship the Celtic gods and goddesses but not so much anymore. Sometimes Mum will say a small prayer but you know it's never really been a big thing in our house."

"Do you really think it might be some sort of deity?" Harry asked as it made sense to him in some odd way. The idea just felt right to him and Harry didn't know why. _'Are you goddesses?' _Harry thought to the voices, but didn't get a reply back.

"Maybe? Anything is possible mate." Ron said with a shrug. Hermione bit her lip, she had always been taught to be open minded, by her parents, to other's beliefs, even if she didn't believe they were right. And sometimes there were things that happened to Harry that just wasn't supposed to happen. He transformed into some sort of elf overnight, his beloved owl was brought back to life and transformed into this beautiful giant bird and the youth heard voices that no one else could hear.

"I don't know if Ron is right or not." Hermione said at last. "My belief says no but go with what you feel is right, Harry. Just be careful."

"Thanks Hermione, I will." Harry promised. Hedwig cawed softly in agreement.

* * *

"WWOOOOHHHHOOOOO!" Harry cheered as he and Hedwig flew through the open sky, pumping one of his fists in the air. The idea to ride Hedwig had come from a random comment Ron made. He mentioned off hand that Hedwig was bigger than Buckbeak, the Hippogriff from their third year Care of Magical Creatures class that Harry had ridden. The last few days had been busy, busy, busy as he, Ron and Hermione helped to prepare for Ron's oldest brother, Bill's wedding to Fleur Delacour, a part Veela that had been one of the champions of the Triwizard tournament in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts.

Harry had a feeling that Molly Weasley knew that he and his two friends planned on leaving to hunt down the remaining Horcruxes. The mothering woman didn't want the teens to leave, Harry knew that. She wanted to keep all three of them close and safe, but Harry knew that they would have to leave soon. They had to; they had to end this blood-filled war. All three of them agreed to leave after the wedding, one last happy event before they went to hell. Molly couldn't stop them, his 17th birthday was in a couple of days. The golden trio would be attending Dumbledore's will reading that day, the headmaster had left something for each of them.

With all the stress on Harry's shoulders, he had to get out and fly. That's why, when he remembered what Ron had said, he looked at Hedwig in a new light. His beloved bond seemed to know what he wanted and leaned down, looking at Harry over her shoulder. He felt acceptance for the idea through their new bond and quickly climbed onto Hedwig's back. As soon as he was settled, Hedwig quickly took to the skies.

It was nothing like riding Buckbeak. Hedwig's movements were a lot smoother than the Hippogriffs had been. It wasn't the same as riding a broom either but for some reason, this felt even more natural than riding his Firebolt ever was. It was amazing to be here among the clouds, Harry felt so at home here, he almost didn't want to leave.

_'Maybe whatever sort of elf I am, maybe my kind came from the sky.'_ Harry mused to himself with a grin. He knew he and Hedwig would have to return to the ground soon, he knew both Molly and Hermione would scold him for taking a risk like this but Harry needed this. Needed to be in the air to clear his mind, he already felt the tension leave his shoulders as he and Hedwig flew.

"Sometimes I don't want to go back, Hed." Harry said softly as they lazily floated on the air currents, his hands gently petting the side of her neck.

_Maybe one day, you can go home _It was one of the voices again, speaking like a whisper in his long ears. He wondered again if this was some sort of goddess like Ron suggested. If these voices are gods, why speak to him? And why now, why not before? Was it because he changed into the Elven-like race he was now? He didn't know if he would ever get his answers.

"Come on Hedwig, we should head back." Harry said. Hedwig cawed and turned in the air, heading back towards the Burrow where Harry could get his dressing down for leaving.

* * *

Author Note: So large parts of book 6 were skipped. Didn't see a reason to go into detail since one of the points was to show how Harry's new Hylian blood doesn't really effect what's going on all that strongly. Just went over the important parts dealing with Harry and his settling in with his new found 'creature' status. The next chapter will have large parts of book 7 skipped too, I hope to have more Zelda stuff in that chapter.

The voices Harry is hearing are the Goddesses from the Zelda game. Three of them are Nayru, Din and Farore, who are the main three deities in the series. The fourth one is Hylia, who was introduced during Skyward Sword and was later reborn as the first Zelda.

(1) Minish were introduced in The Minish Cap for the GBA, it's the only game where you see them though the enemy of that game, Vaati, is also in the two Four Swords games but you didn't find out that he was a Minish until this game came out. Minish live to make people happy and are a way to explain why you can always find items under pots, rocks and grass in the Zelda series. Since Minish come from a different world, maybe they live on other worlds as well.

(2) We'll just assume the glamour spell that Dumbledore taught Harry to use, was strong enough to hide his ears from Moody's magical eye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hylian Bloodline

Author: USA Tiger

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J. K. Rowling. Legend of Zelda is the property of Nintendo.

Author Note: I am just thrilled to bits at how well this story has been received and have working on and off this chapter for a bit now. I hope everyone likes this chapter just as much as the first.

This chapter is currently un-betaed.

Chapter 2

The nights and days and even weeks since the wedding Harry found to be harder than any year since he rejoined the wizarding world. While every year Harry had attended Hogwarts had ended up in some life threatening situation during the year Harry realized he and his friends had it easy compared to this year.

Billy and Fleur's wedding had been nice, even though he and Hermione had to be in disguise to attend, up until Death Eaters had crashed the reception afterward after a warning from Shackelbolt had come telling everyone Voldemort had taken over the ministry. Harry, Ron and Hermione had bolted, finding a little café to hide it until they forgot that trice-damned taboo and uttered Voldemort's name, leading them to their hiding place. Luckily they were able to hide at Grimmauld, Snape hadn't given up the old place for some reason and it was still hidden under the Fidelius Charm.

Hedwig, his clever clever… whatever she was now had quickly found them hours later, hidden under mounds of charms that kept her hidden and safe from muggles and other wizards. Harry didn't want to take any chance of his owl turned giant bird getting hurt or worse killed again. While at the house they discovered Sirius's brother Regulus had been the one who took the original locket that Harry and Dumbledore had gone to retrieve the year before in the cave by the sea side. The locket in the cave turned out to be a fake and the real one had been at the old Black house the whole time. At least it had until it had disappeared, taken by the dirty thief Mundungus Fletcher and given to that bitch Umbridge.

Kreacher, the House Elf Harry had inherited from his godfather Sirius, had given the trio the full story of how Regulus had gotten a hold of the locket and what had really happened to the wizard. And how Kreacher had tried to destroy the locket at his 'kind master Regulus's orders' but was unable to. This all lead them to Dung and him to Umbridge. The three young magic users had spied on the Ministry of Magic and had managed to steal back the locket.

But they were currently unable to destroy the locket, unable to use the magical fire called fiendfyre and now they were looking for the sword of Godric Gryffindor, the same sword Harry used to defeat the basilisk in his 2nd year. In the meantime the teens had been taking turns wearing the locket, goddesses only knew why. Harry had a hard time of it since the piece of Voldemort's soul made his scar hurt like hell. At least one of the voices, goddesses or whatever they were, were always whispering in Harry's ear trying to distract him from the dark whispers that came from the tacky looking locket.

But things had come to a head recently and Ron had stormed off one night in anger. Harry had been extremely mad at his friend at first but after he calmed down Harry started thinking and had a feeling the dark magics in the locket was behind Ron's actions. Hermione agreed and they both hoped Ron would rejoin them… hopefully.

Right now Harry and Hermione were flying on Hedwig's back toward Godric's Hallow, where everything began for him. They both hoped that Dumbledore had left the sword with Bathilda Bagshot, the authoress of their A History of Magic book. Hermione was whimpering under her breath, clinging to Harry tightly as Hedwig carried them. She _hated_ flying. On brooms, on Hippogriffs, on Thestrals and on bloody giant birds! When she could concentrate on the task, such as saving Sirius, she could ignore the whole flying thing but right now….

"Hermione calm down, Hedwig will never let us fall," Harry said over the wind.

"Harry, don't talk to me right now," Hermione hissed, her arms tightening around Harry as Hedwig dove a tiny bit then seem to climb a bit higher into the air. "Just get us to this bloody town so we can land." Harry shook his head slightly and a tiny smile crossed his lips, poor Hermione she really did hate flying. His amusement seemed to override the dark feelings of the locket around his neck, just for a moment or so it seemed at least. He didn't really know.

He did as Hermione requested, or demanded really, and didn't try to talk to her again until Godric's Hallow came into view. It was early morning and they quickly found a thick patch of woods nearby with a small clearing in the middle that Hedwig was able to land in.

"Alright Hed off you go. Keep out of sight and keep safe," Harry said softly as he gently petted the side of her long white neck. Hedwig gave a small cawing noise and ruffled Harry's hair with her wing as she turned, flapping the large powerful limbs and took off into the air once more. The further away she got the less Harry could sense here until she was just barely there on the edge of his mind. He didn't think he would ever get use to that but it was a comfort to feel her there all the same. He could have sworn he heard one of the voices giggle at him just now as well.

"I will never ever get use to flying," Hermione said as she busied herself with making sure everything was in place in her moleskin bag.

"I guess not everyone is built for it," Harry said absently as he gazed through the trees at the town.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked seeing the look on his face.

"It's a bit strange being here isn't it," Harry said as he turned away from the town to look at Hermione. "It all started here didn't it, that Halloween night? I-I always wanted to come here, to see it ever since I heard of this place but now that I'm here…"

"It's alright Harry," Hermione said as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I suppose it can be a little overwhelming."

"Just a little," Harry said softly. "Do… do you think they were buried here?"

"Maybe… I don't think it'll hurt to stop at the graveyard and see," Hermione said as she let her best friend go. "I think we have time for that before trying to find Mrs. Bagshot." Harry gave her a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but showed how thankful he was for her anyway then cast the glamour spell needed to hide his ears. He didn't bother most of the time when they were on the run as it tended to drain his magic a bit after a while and his two friends were quite use to seeing Harry's long pointed ears almost all the time. Wizarding world didn't seem to know that Harry wasn't quite human anymore and if it had gotten out neither of them had heard about it. Muggles he had to keep them hidden from though one time he had slipped and forgotten in a hurry and a group of muggles had seen him. Surprisingly they had all expressed how good his 'costume' ears looked and how real they almost appeared and asked him if it was a part of a cos-play. Harry had no idea what they were talking about but Hermione did, bless her heart, and had said yes they were working on a cos-play outfit for Harry and giving the ears a test run. The muggles had walked off after that, chatting about Harry's ears and where they could get something similar. Hermione then explained just what cos-play was, a muggle cousin of her's from America was into that sort of thing, and then smacked Ron on the arm when he called the muggles mad.

At the edge of the town Hermione and Harry found the house. Harry sucked in his breath as he looked at it, gripping the fence so hard his knuckles were white. Harry wasn't sure how long they lived in that house, if it had been since his Mum and Dad got married or if they picked it to hide in, but it knocked the breath out of him either way. It was two stories and such bad shape Harry was surprised it was still standing. It had to be magic holding it up, the damage to it should have caused it to crumble years ago. He could feel the tingle of muggle-repealing wards all around them, keeping anyone who wasn't magical from seeing the house.

"Ohhh," Hermione breathed softly as she looked at the gaping hole where his nursery had been at one time. "I am glad you're here and everything Harry but I am so very surprised you lived through that."

"I am too," Harry said as he turned his eyes toward the plaque by the little gate in the fence, quickly reading over the words that proclaimed this as the place of Voldemort's downfall on October 31st 1981. "I'm surprised _he_ let this place continue standing," Harry mused softly, careful not to say Voldemort's name. The plaque was covered in graffiti, words ranging to how grateful they were to Harry for saving them to horrible nasty notes of how the dark lord would rise again.

"He likely left it for a reason, to remind everyone how he ended up coming back from the dead," Hermione said. Harry nodded absently and turned away from the house, he couldn't stand to see it anymore and wished the wizards hadn't turned it into a rotting monument like they had.

The pair walked further into the small town, it was very quiet almost deadly so. Harry could see a house or two with lights on and a person or two stepping out of their houses to either fetch the milk or leave for work. Harry supposed those people were muggles as they were dressed normally and had cars in their driveways. He wondered how the wizards and witches kept magic hidden so long from the muggles that lived in the village.

In the square in the middle of the village Harry and Hermione found a statue that at first didn't look like anything special. In fact Harry would have ignored it all together as they passed it if Hermione hadn't gasped softly and stopped, staring up at it.

"Hermione?" Harry asked worried, glancing in the direction she was looking then staring himself. The monument in the middle of the square, which had before been boring and plain looking, had changed into a young man and woman, the woman held lovingly by the man. And in the woman's arms was held a baby. It only a few seconds for Harry to realize that this statue was of _him_ and his _parents._ The plaque on the base only confirmed it. Harry glared at the statue then turned away marching off toward the church he could see in the distance.

"Harry!" Hermione called as she quickly ran after him. "Harry, are you alright?"

Harry stopped by the gates that lead into the graveyard next to the church.

"I hate seeing all this," he said softly. "That house, that statue in the village… it's like they're worshiping something and completely ignore the fact two people lost their lives and I lost my family. It's just as bad as that whole bloody 'Boy-Who-Lived' crap, they only see the icon not the person I am."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said softly as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "Maybe when all of this is over we can do something about it."

"Maybe…" Harry said with a sigh. "Let's go see if my parents are here."

Hermione and Harry silently walked through the graveyard, looking here and there for any names that might be familiar. Harry saw a lot of old looking graves with the surname 'Peverell' on them, there was something about that name as if Harry heard it before but for the life of him he couldn't figure out where.

"Look at this!" Hermione called from one of the gravestones. Harry walked over to look, the gravestone she was looking at was very worn, he could barely make out anything on it.

_'1291? No wonder it's hard to make out,_' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry, that's the mark in the book!" Hermione said excitedly. The book Hermione was talking about was called 'The Tales of Beedle the Barb', a collection of children stories written in runes that Dumbledore had left to Hermione in his will. One of the tales was called the 'The Tale of the Three Brothers' that seemed to fascinate Hermione. Both she and Ron, who had heard the story as a child from his family's old worn copy of the book, had told Harry the story once and it sent shivers down Harry's spine for some reason.

The symbol that Hermione was excited about was on found in the book, it looked like a triangle with a circle and line inside, the line starting at the top point of the triangle all the way to the bottom, going through the circle. Something about it intrigued Hermione, the same way the symbol on his medallion that Luna had given him on the last birthday had for a while.

"Yeah… it could be…" Harry said as he squinted at the worn out etches on the gravestone. It did look a lot like the Deathly Hallows sign in Hermione's book.

"It says Ig- Ignotus I think…" Hermione said as she tried to make out the name on the stone.

"Wasn't that one of the brothers?" Harry asked.

"Well yes… but it's just a story, this can't be one of the brothers from the tale," Hermione said with a frown.

"Many stories are based on truth," Harry pointed out.

"Maybe…." Hermione said. "Let's keep looking."

As they continued looking Harry started to notice other names, one that surprised him was Dumbledore. Two graves side by side had the names Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore etched into the stone. It look Harry a few seconds to remember where he heard those names before, they were the same people from the Rita Skeeter's articles about his old Headmaster, his mother and younger sister. Ron's great aunt Muriel at the wedding had stated that she believed Dumbledore had been behind his little sister's death.

"I found them!" Hermione called up ahead. Harry quickly jogged to her side, his stomach feeling like it was filled with lead as he looked down at the graves of his parents. He reached out and gently touched the cold gravestone of his mother, tears in his green eyes. "Why don't I leave you alone with them for a moment," Hermione offered softly as she stepped back to give her friend from privacy, deciding to look at some of the other graves in the meantime.

Harry barely noticed as she left, sinking down to the snow covered ground in front of his parent's resting place. He didn't know what to say or do as he stared at the graves, reaching up to trace the words etched into the stone.

"_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death,"_ Harry read softly as his eyes traced over the words on both graves. _'That's… a very odd thing to put on a gravestone,'_ he thought to himself.

"I don't know what to say," he said softly after a few minutes. And he really didn't, he had dreamed of visiting his parent's grave one day and had come up with millions of things he would say once he was there. But now, sitting on his knees in the cold wet snow, looking at the two cold gravestones that bore Lily and James's names… he couldn't find a single thing to say.

_Say what's in your heart little one_ The ghostly voice that reminded him of water whispered in his ears.

_No matter where they are, your parents are watching over you_ a second voice added, the one like a mother, that ghosted over him like a soft breeze. Harry licked his lips, the voices… the goddesses?... had a point. While he felt silly doing it, Harry poured out his heart to his parent's resting place.

"I don't know if you're proud of me, I know I've been bumbling around in the dark this whole time. I got Cedric killed by suggesting he take the cup with me, I got P-Padfoot kill…" Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of his beloved godfather. What felt like a warm breeze swirled around him for a moment, feeling almost like a hug. "I hope you can forgive me for getting your best friend kill Dad. And I really hope you two aren't disappointed that I'm not as human as I was before… not that I can really tell a difference," he muttered the last part under his breath. Really, other than his ears being pointed now, there wasn't any difference between the human form he had before and this strangely normal Elven one.

"J-just know, one way or another, I will end this with _him_. I'll avenge your deaths and try to save everyone else," Harry said as he slowly stood brushing the snow from his legs. Hermione slowly came back over, a wreath of flowers that she transfigured in her hands made of lilies.

"Here," Hermione said as she handed the wreath over. Harry gave her a sad thankful smile then gently placed it between his parents' graves. Then the two young magicals turned and walked away, heading back into the village. As they arrived at the square where the horrible statue of Harry and his parents stood, they found Bathilda Bagshot, the very woman they had come to see.

* * *

Harry could feel there was something very, very wrong with Bathilda Bagshot since they moment they met. When she spoke there seemed to be a slight hissing sound to her voice. It reminded him of all the times he heard a snake speak after learning what Parseltongue really was and would listen to the hissing undertone. He didn't like it and liked it even less as he followed the old woman up the stairs, she hadn't wanted Hermione to come with them and Harry _knew_ this was a trap. Hermione knew as well and was on her guard.

~There….~ Bagshot said in softy in a hissing voice, nodding her head toward the far side of the room.

~The sssword isss here?~ Harry hissed back just as softly, noticing that Bagshot's eyes were drawn to the locket around his neck.

~Yessss, what you ssseek isss here,~ she responded. The danger level in Harry went up as he slowly walked across the room. He couldn't see the sword anywhere but his attention was drawn to a photo album on the dresser. He opened it and slowly turned the pages, inside were photos of two young men. One he recognized as his mentor and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore just much, much younger, the other with him in the photos was the same man from the photo he saw downstairs. He had asked Bagshot who it was, the man in the photo was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on why, but she hadn't answered his question.

_Careful child, never turn your back on a snake_ The voice like fire suddenly warned.

Behind him he could hear the sound of something shifting and falling to the floor. He quickly spun and saw Voldemort's snake Nagini rise out of the crumpled body of Bagshot.

~Now you die!~ Nagini hissed as she lunged at Harry who quickly grabbed a chair to fend the snake off.

Meanwhile downstairs Hermione lit her wand with a Lumos spell and started to explore. Like Harry, she could feel something was wrong in the house. Walking down a narrow hallway filled with books, one caught her attention. She briefly read the small note pinned to the top before reading the title. Her lip curled in disgust as she saw 'The Life and Times of Albus Dumbledore' on the front and turned it over to see Rita Skeeter's ugly mug on the back.

_'I should have squished her when I had the chance,'_ Hermione thought to herself as she slipped the book into her bag. Walking further down the hallway Hermione slowly pushed open the door at the end, she could hear what sounded like dozens and dozens of flies buzzing about. Lifting her wand Hermione saw blood on the ceiling then heard the thumping sound of a fight going on up ahead.

"Harry!" She cried and quickly turned to go help her friend, cursing as she tripped over the piles of books in the hallway.

Upstairs Harry used the chair to fend off Nagini the same way lion tamer would fend off a lion. She had already broken off one of the legs in her powerful jaws, hissing and cursing at him as she attacked again and again. Finally she pushed her whole body into Harry and the chair, sending them both through the wall in the row house next door. He was thankful the people who lived there wasn't at home, even more so when he saw he was in a child's nursery.

Now that the chair was out of Harry's grasp Nagini took it as her chance to lunge for Harry's neck. Thinking quickly, Harry grabbed a nearby brick and slammed it into the snake's head then quickly scrambled to his feet to run past the dazed snake.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she ran into the room. "Look out!" Harry turned and lifted his wand as he heard Nagini hissing in outrage behind him while Hermione cast a spell at the same time. Hermione's spell hit Harry's wand, knocking it from his grasp, then hit Nagini knocking the snake back. Harry climbed behind an overturned couch with Hermione, looking over the edge.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed when he saw his wand laying in two pieces on the ground.

"Harry I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized when she saw what she had done.

~I'm not done with you child!~ Nagini hissed as she once again lunged out of her hiding spot. Harry yelped in and held out a hand, blasting Nagini out the window with a blast of magic before Hermione could get her wand up.

"Harry you-" Hermione started to say amazed but was cut off as Harry hissed in pain and pressed his fingers to his forehead.

"He's coming Hermione!" Harry said the magic in his scar telling him Voldemort was close. "Come on! We can't stay here!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the window.

"Harry wait!" Hermione said in alarm, "we can just appira- eek!" Harry pulled Hermione into his arms as he leapt out the window on instinct, Hedwig soaring under just in time to catch her wizard and his friend. Harry could hear spells being cast from down below as his vision started to go black, Hermione grabbing on to him as he fell into a vision from the night his parents died.

* * *

The weeks after their escape from Godric's Hallow had been hectic, chaotic, and filled with both heartbreak and triumphs. Harry had learned from Rita's book just who the young man in the photo had been, Gellert Grindelwald the pervious dark lord before Voldemort. Harry had found out more about Dumbledore's past that had frankly shocked him to the core, he knew the man wasn't prefect but still…

The good news was Ron had returned to the group and they had finally found Gryffindor's sword within a frozen pond and had destroyed the locket at last. Hermione had beat Ron senseless when they returned to the tent but Harry knew she was happy that the red headed teen had returned. From there they had learned about the Deathly Hallows from Luna's father, of which Harry's cloak was one, before the man had betrayed them to Voldemort and the ministry. Harry did understand the reason, Luna had been taken by Voldemort's Death Eaters to Malfoy Manor and Mr. Lovegood had hoped that his only child would be returned to him. Did it make the betrayal any better? No but it was dark times right now and these sort of things happened.

Things at Malfoy Manor had… well it had been a mess. Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix after they had been caught but in the end they had saved not only Luna but the goblin Griphook and Mr. Ollivander with the help of Dobby the House Elf. Dobby had given his life to save Harry and the rest, but unlike Hedwig there had been no coming back for the loyal brave little House Elf.

After the escape they had gone to Shell Cottage where Harry was shocked to learn that not only had Remus married Tonks but they had a baby together. Harry was a little betrayed that Remus hadn't at least told him that he and Tonks were an item and mad that the werewolf had ran off scared that he had inflected his son. Harry's heart seized a bit as he thought of his Godson Teddy, he had only briefly met the babe once and already the child have a special place in his heart. And now he was leaving the baby as he marched to his death.

_'At least he still has his grandmother,'_ Harry thought. Andy loved her grandson and at least Teddy would grow up loved. After Shell Cottage everything started to come to ahead. He, Hermione and Ron had snuck into Gringotts with Griphook to get Hufflepuff's cup then had to escape on the back of a dragon. They had just recently returned to Hogwarts where they destroyed the cup and found Ravenclaw's diadem in the Room of Requirements. They had honestly hadn't been the ones to really destroyed the diadem in the end, Malfoy and his two flunkies had found them in the room and Crabbe had stupidly cast a Fiendfyre which had killed the boy. Harry and his friends did managed to save Malfoy and Goyle as they escape the flames and the diadem had crumbled within Harry's hands.

That was when things really came to ahead, Harry had witnessed Snape's death by the hands of Voldemort via Nagini's fangs, the snake beheaded by Neville, and had been given memories by the dark man. Harry knew now what he had to do.

He, Harry Potter, was the last Horcux. His death would ensure Voldemort, Tom Riddle, could be destroyed once and for all. Somehow he honestly wasn't surprised that it came down to this, the strange connection he had with Voldemort should have been a clue, how the scar always burned when the man was near and his visions. The idea that he have been hosting the dark wizard that had hunted him down for so many years and had killed his parents disgusted Harry to no end and if his death meant saving his friends and his little godson… saving the wizarding world that he loved even if he disliked a good amount of the people… well Harry was glad to do it. He had even used the Deathly Hallow called the Resurrection Stone to speak to his parents, Sirius and to Remus who recently died. He wasn't sure if it was really them or just an illusion the stone created but it gave him peace either way.

Harry didn't know what to expect when he died, the afterlife wasn't something Harry really thought about. He didn't know if it would be nothingness or if he would go to heaven, or some afterlife like it, and see his family again. He even wondered if he would end up in some sort of hell for everyone dying around him and not stopping Voldemort sooner.

What he didn't expect was to be standing in some sort of temple that overlooked a lush green land as far as the eye could see. Or to see three women standing in front of him.

"Who the bloody hell are you!?" Harry yelped in surprise.

"You know us Harry Potter," One of the women said in a calming voice like water.

"We've been speaking to you for almost two years," The second woman said in a voice like fire.

"I'm happy to finally meet you face to face Harry!" The third woman said in a chipper voice that was childlike and reminded him for the forest.

"You're…" Harry's mouth slowly dropped open in shock as he pointed at the women. "You're the voices I've been hearing! You're real, not just something in my head!"

"Yes, we're real Harry," the first woman said with a kind smile. "I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom." Nayru was a beautiful woman Harry noticed right away. Her skin was fair and her hair was long, reaching all the way down to the back of her knees. Her hair was strangely enough a blue the shade of a clear lake on a warm summer's day and flowed around her like water. Nayru wore a light blue dress that was tight fitting at the top then flowed around her legs gracefully and long bell-sleeves that reached down to her hands.

"I am Din, the Goddess of Power," the second woman said in a smoky voice. Like Nayru, Din was also beautiful but in a much stronger way. Din's skin tone was much darker and her hair the shade of red that reminded Harry of fire. It was pulled up in a high pony tail that swayed behind her like a flame. Her dress was skin tight and sleeveless, the skirt of the dress only reaching halfway down her thighs. She also wore gold jewelry on her wrists and around her neck.

"And I'm Farore, the Goddess of Courage!" the last woman said with a grin. Harry couldn't help but smile back, Farore was very child like. She was younger looking, as well as shorter, than the other two women, skin a healthy shade of peach and her hair was the same shade of green like you would find in the forest. It was long and pulled up in twin pigtails on top of her head and Harry could see little vines with tiny leaves growing on them woven into her locks. Unlike Din and Nayru, Farore didn't wear a dress but a forest green tunic and brown buckskins. He could see a quiver of arrows just over her shoulder and she held a bow nearly as tall as her in her hands. "I'm so happy to meet you at last." (1)

Harry looked from goddess to goddess, he couldn't believe that Ron had been right about that, and noticed something else about them. All three women had Elven ears just like he did.

"I don't understand, where am I and why are you three here?" Harry asked as he finally found his voice again. "And wasn't there a fourth voice?" The three goddesses looked at each other then sighed softly.

"Hylia is no longer with us child," Nayru said. "You were hearing her voice from the edge of time where she watches all of her children."

"She gave up her goddess-hood to seal away a powerful demon on the world we created," Farore added.

"You created?" Harry asked.

"Far far away from this world Nayru, Farore and I created a world of our own," Din said spreading her arms.

"Our world fell into war with a demon named Demise," Nayru explained. "He desired a magical artifact our magic left behind when we finished with our world called the Triforce. Hylia hid away the Triforce and the people under her care within the sky."

"The sky…" Harry remembered the wistful feeling of behind up high with Hedwig, feeling at home there.

"Yes, there they were safe from Demise as she and the other races on the surface fought against and sealed away Demise," Nayru said.

"So how did I end up as an Elf?" Harry asked.

"Oh you're not an Elf, you're a Hylian," Din said.

"Your ancestor was a powerful sage that helped fight against Demise before Hylian took your people to the sky," Farore said. "He used a really powerful spell in battle against Demise and the other demons but it sort of sent him through a portal here to this world."

"And here he was found by the Potter family and married into it," Nayru added. "By the time we were able to find our lost child, he had already settled into life here and was happy. We offered him the chance to return home but he declined, staying here to help raise his children. His children too decided to stay here on Earth and in time the Hylian bloodline started to weaken."

"Until you came along of course," Din said. "Your magic was powerful enough to handle being one of ours and we were able to speak to you."

"Alright… so what now? Not that I wasn't curious about what I am but why tell me this now after I'm dead?" Harry asked. What they told him was quite frankly amazing but he didn't see why it mattered.

"Oh you're not dead, at least not all the way," Din said.

"Huh?" Harry asked. "I don't understand."

"He can tell you," Nayru said, nodding to someone behind Harry. Harry quickly turned and saw Dumbledore sitting on a stone bench with that old twinkle in his blue eyes and wearing a brightly colored purple robe with gold stars all over it.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said surprised.

"Hello my boy," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I must say, this is much better than were I originally thought I might see you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Umm… we might have highjacked this meeting," Farore said with a sweet laugh. "We wanted to talk to you and between worlds was the best place."

"Yes, I though you and I would be in something like Kingscross station but I believe this place is much better," Albus said with another smile as he looked around. "Much more pleasant."

"Sir, I don't understand, how can I not be all the way dead," Harry asked as he sat next to Dumbledore on the bench. The three Goddesses went to the other side of the temple to give them some time alone. Dumbledore sighed and looked up at the 'sky' above them.

"First Harry my boy, I must apologize to you. I have made many choices about your life than I am not proud of. When I learned you were a Horcux I searched endlessly for a way to save you from death," He said mournfully. "Then you told me about the ritual that Riddle used to regain a body. I found and studied the ritual in books within the Black home and realized that Riddle had given you a chance."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Just like Riddle had a connection with you through the piece of soul you housed in your scar, you two had a connection to him through the blood he took from you," Dumbledore explained. "As long as that connection exist you have a chance of returning to your body."

"But I was hit by the killing curse," Harry said.

"Yes, but the curse only needs to take one soul," Dumbledore said, looking at something behind Harry. Harry turned and let out a sound of disgust, jumping up off the bench to move away from the thing.

"What is that!?" He asked. It appeared to be a really ugly baby, its skin wrinkled and gray. The baby thing looked up at Harry and hissed, mouth full of sharp teeth and eyes a blood red color. "Is that… Voldemort's soul?"

"Ugh… not very good looking is it," Din said as she came over to see what had Harry all up in arms.

"The killing curse only needed to take one soul…" Albus repeated. Harry gagged, that thing had been in his head the whole time.

"What about me?" He said turning away from it.

"Well you have a choice," Dumbledore said. "You could return to your body, free of Riddle's soul piece, or you can come with me to the afterlife." Harry rubbed his arm thinking it over for a moment, part of him wanted to see his parents, to see Sirius and Remus… but another part of him didn't want to die. Not yet. He thought of Teddy and of his friends…. Of his other half Hedwig, the big beautiful bid wanting on him.

"I think… I'll go back," Harry said at last. "Sir… thank you. Even after everything I know you had your heart in the right place."

"Thank you for forgiving a foolish old man," Albus said with a chuckle. He stood up and walked over to the Voldy-baby. "Now, I believe I should take my leave. I will be taking this with me." He smiled at Harry one final time, a twinkle in his blue eyes as he and the soul piece faded away. Harry took a deep breath, holding it for a moment then slowly letting it out.

"So what now?" He said turning to the Goddesses.

"Now we return you to your body," Nayru said. "There is also a third choice the old man didn't mention."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"We take you and your Loftwing back to our world," Farore said with a smile.

"Loftwing?" Harry asked.

"That is what Hylia changed your owl into," Nayru said. "Loftwings are her creatures and she pairs one with each of her children. A Hylain and Loftwing are each one half of a pair. Your Hedwig is your half."

"Oh… I'm not sure if I want…" Harry frowned and rubbed his arm. "I mean I have friends back home… and a little godson…"

"Then return home," Din said. "It's that simple. We're not going to force you to go if you want to stay on Earth."

"But know this child," Nayru said with a smile. "You are always welcome to return to your people." She reached over and gently picked up the medallion around Harry's neck, tracing her fingers over the symbol on it. The triangle symbol started to glow under her fingertips. "Just wish here upon the Triforce and you will be taken home."

The medallion was dropped back down to Harry's neck with a gentle thump, the token feeling warm against his skin.

"Good luck child," Nayru said as everything started to fade around Harry.

"May you strike fear in the heart of that snake," Din added.

"Win the battle Harry!" Farore's cheer was the last thing Harry heard before everything became white.

* * *

Luna smiled as she found Harry finally, curled up in a out of the way hidey hole curled up against Hedwig's side as the Loftwing preened his messy looking hair. It was days after the final battle and the side of good had come out on top… but not without its share of losses. Everyone had spent days cleaning and repairing what they could of Hogwarts, gathering both the dead and the remaining Death Eaters.

Right now Ron and Ginny were with the rest of their family, mourning the loss of Fred Weasley and trying to give what comfort they could to Fred's twin brother George who had lost his other half. Hermione was helping the healers in the hospital wing while Neville did what he could to help the Aurors on the battle grounds. Harry had been helping as well wanting to do his bit but the staring and whispered had gotten to the young hero and now here he was, getting at least a little bit of well deserved rest.

Everyone in the wizarding world now knew that Harry wasn't as human as he had appeared to be, his 'death' had canceled out the glamour on his ears, showing them in their full slender pointy glory as he defeated Voldemort. Luna was sure a few purebloods were grinding their teeth about being saved by a 'half-breed' but then again those same purebloods would be unhappy either way since they were saved by a 'half-blood'. There really was no pleasing some people.

"Caw!" Luna's white raven flew down and landed on her shoulder making Luna smile as she held one finger up to her lips.

"Shhhh," she said softly. "You don't want to wake them do you Blinky?" Luna's crow Blinky, named after one of those delightful looking 'ghosts' in that muggle game, settled down on her shoulder puffing his white feathers out. Luna smiled again and sat down close to Harry and his Hedwig, scratching the chest feathers on Blinky's chest.

Harry sighed and shifted in his sleep, the medallion hanging around his neck glinting in the afternoon sunlight and catching Luna's attention. It caught Blinky's attention as well, it was so shiny… it would look so good with the rest of his horde…

"No Blinky, that's Harry's," Luna scolded as she caught her raven hopping down her arm to get closer. The raven cawed and ruffled his feathers again, taking off to sit and sulk on the broken wall nearby. Luna turned her attention back to Harry and looked at the medallion around his neck, smiling happy. She had so glad she was right about her friend liking it and it warmed her heart to see him wearing it all the time.

How she got the medallion in the first place wasn't how she told Harry she got it. Luna didn't find it in a store in the USA or anywhere else for that matter. It was made just for Harry by the little Minish living in her house. How they knew what Harry would become was a mystery even to Luna.

_'I do hope the Minish here in the castle is alright,'_ Luna thought to herself, she would have to go and check when she had the chance.

"Hmmff… Luna?" Harry's sleepy voice caught her attention and she turned to give Harry a dreamy smile.

"I hope your dreams were pleasant?"

"Yeah, surprisingly they were," Harry said as he sat up, his long ears twitch a bit as he ran a hand through his messy hair. He had dreams of huge beautiful forests and large sparklingly lakes so clear you could see the bottom. The forest in his dreams was nothing like the Forbidden Forest or any other woods he, Hermione and Ron camped in during the last year. They were beautiful as they were wild, and Harry had wanted to just walk through them for hours clearing his mind. Want to swim in the cool waters of the lake that was nothing like the Black Lake at the school.

"They are showing you their world," Luna said. Harry blinked and turned to look at Luna again.

"How do you do that?" He asked. "You always seem to know what someone is thinking or just know things before other people do."

"Now that… is a secret," Luna said pressing a finger to the side of her nose and winking at Harry. Harry grinned and laughed softly, shaking his head. (2)

"Alright, keep your secrets then," he said. "I'll figure them out one day. So you think Din, Farore and Nayru are sending me dreams?"

"They want to show the world you could have, if you wish," Luna said as she drew her legs up to her chest. "Or maybe it's just wishful thinking, who knows." Harry had a feeling Luna was right but he didn't feel pressured into choosing the Goddesses' world and really, dreaming for calming forests was much better than dreaming of his usual nightmares. At least now he would never get a vision from Voldemort again since the wizard was as dead as a doorknob now, not that many got through to him when the Goddesses has mostly blocked them before. He sighed as he leaned back against Hedwig's side, looking up into the sky.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Luna asked. Harry's lips quirked slightly into a smile.

"I would think they would have been worth more than that," he joked then sighed. "Just thinking on everything I guess. I don't have to worry about Voldemort getting into my head any more, about him hurting me or the people I care about and I finally know what I am… it's all a little surreal."

"You'll get use to it," Luna said.

"Hmm…" Harry closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the wind as it blew through the damaged school. He sighed and sat up again to look at Luna. "So… what are they all saying about me now?"

"Well you're hailed as the new hero of the wizarding world of course," Luna said as she started picking clovers out of the grass to make a clover chain. "Many of them are swooning over your 'Elven' blood and looks."

Harry rolled his eyes a bit and sighed, scratching a spot behind the crest of feathers on Hedwig's head as the large bird placed it in her master's lap. "Bet there are some people who don't like that an 'Elf' saved them."

"You know how people are," Luna said as she finished one clover crown and placed it on her head. "They're only a small group and they're not going to say anything out loud."

"And I'm not even really an Elf," Harry said with a laugh. Other than pointy ears he had nothing in common with any of the Elves he saw in books. They grew no body or facial hair, Harry had stubble on his chin from not shaving the last couple of days which he absently scratched at. Real Elves had lean willowy bodies, Harry had some lean muscles but he was mostly just short and skinny. Real Elves had excellent eyesight, Harry still needed his glasses. The list just went on really. And even knowing he was a Hylian, he couldn't really tell anyone other than his close friends. Hylians weren't native to this world after all, they came from a whole different planet.

And boy had Hermione gotten excited when he told her that. She had always been a big believer that there were life on other worlds, loved reading about UFO sightings in her spare time. Ron still didn't understand what it meant. So to know that one of Harry's ancestors had been an alien, even if he didn't come to Earth via a spaceship or anything, had made Hermione very happy.

"They are also calling you the next Merlin," Luna said as she started another chain. Harry groaned and rubbed his forehead.

"For Goddess sake why?" Knowing that Din, Farore and Nayru really were goddesses, his kind's goddesses, it only felt right to say it that way for Harry.

"Well, you didn't use a wand now did you? You used wandless magic to defeat him," Luna pointed out while dropping the second crown of clovers on Harry's head. Harry blushed slightly as he had forgotten that part. Ever since Hermione had accidently broken his wand and he had channeled magic through his hand to blast back that evil snake, Harry had found using magic without a wand to be easier than with one. Much like how spells came easier to him since his race changed from wizarding Human to Hylian. The magic just seem to flow better. So he practiced when he could, seeing what spells he could and couldn't cast without a wand. Some spells could be cast easily without a wand, mostly the lower level spells he learned in his early years at Hogwarts. The more powerful spells still needed something to channel his magic through, at least so far.

But the battle with Voldemort had been about mostly raw power, and luck. If the Elder Wand hadn't considered Harry to be its true master, therefore not working at its full power against him when Voldemort cast deadly spell after deadly spell, Harry would have been a greasy spot on the ground. Between that bit of good luck and tossing what felt like pure magic when he used the Disarming spell against Voldemort's Killing Curse, Harry almost couldn't believe it was over. It wasn't until he was sharing a three-way hug with Ron and Hermione that it really hit home that he was finally free.

Speaking of the Elder Wand, Harry had snapped that thing while in the Headmaster office when speaking to Dumbledore's portrait. The painting of his onetime mentor had approved of Harry's actions, the Elder Wand was just too powerful and had too long of a deadly history for any one man or woman to wield. Harry had placed the two pieces in Dumbledore tomb late in the night, thinking it would be safe there. As for the Stone, Harry had lost that somewhere, dropping it in the forest after speaking to the images of his parents, godfather and Remus when he went to die. He had no idea where he dropped it and no plans of going to look for it. Better that became just another stone on the forest floor.

The only thing he did keep was his cloak, it was the safest out of the three Hallows and had been a great help in the years since it was given to him.

"I just hope things die down soon, I just want a normal life for once," Harry said as he petted Hedwig. Luna's lips quirked slightly, Harry's life would be anything but normal that is what made him Harry Potter.

* * *

(1) I semi based the Goddesses off the Oracels of the same names from Orcle of Ages and Seasons.

(2) Me thinks Luna watches too much anime.


End file.
